The Kidnapping Of A Queen
by Narnian Nights
Summary: What will a dream that happens three times turn into for the two youngest Pevensie's?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream Told

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok this is set between PC and VoDT. I hope you enjoy. This ones Lucy's POV. Warning: POV's WILL change during this story.**

The Kidnapping of a Queen

Chapter 1. The Dream Told

Lucy's POV

_Running through the woods at night. Being chased by _Her, _Jadis. My first instinct was to go and get Peter, Susan, or Edmund. But where were they? Where was_ I?_ I didn't know the answer to either. All I knew was I was being chased by an evil Witch. One whom Susan and I watched kill Aslan on the stone table. One whom kidnapped Edmund, tortured him, and fooled him into betraying us and then tried to make it so he would die on the stone table. One whom tried to kill Peter in battle. What was she going to do to me? And why? Or did she have a reason? And then she caught me. I struggled to get free. Or _was_ I struggling? I was screaming for help. Or _was _I screaming? It was hard to tell. It was all a blur. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then _she_ started talking to me. _

_"Your life for your brothers life" she said. I wondered what she meant. _

_"You saved your brother that day. And to think if you would have left him to die you would be fine right now" she said. Then she threw me down. _

_"I left him to die and I will do the same for you Little Queen" she told me as she walked away. _

_"Oh and tell no one" she said. This confused me. As I lay on the ground breathing the same way Edmund had on the battlefield that day I heard purring and a voice say "Be wary dear one. Your siblings need you more than you know. You can not help them if you aren't with them." _

_And then..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up soaked in a cold sweat and screaming. I had had that dream again. The THIRD night in a row! What did this mean?! Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I tried to struggle.

"Lucy, what's wrong?, I heard Susan say. I looked up and she looked very worried.

"This is the third night you've woken up screaming. What's wrong Lu?" she asked a second time. But I couldn't answer her. I remembered what Jadis had said. I wondered if she had the same dream as mine. She didn't seem to though. Peter and Edmund came running in the room. They asked if I was ok. I wanted to tell them so badly! But should I tell them? Should I risk it? Was it _just _a dream? Then it overwhelmed me and I started crying. I just couldn't help it! After all I'm not a Queen here. I'm just a young English girl. Susan held me closer. Edmund had a funny look on his face. I took note of this. He stood in the corner for a while. He looked like he was thinking WAAAY to hard than someone should at two in the morning.

_"Acctually he's thinking harder than he ever does"_ I thought to try and cheer myself up. It didn't work. Susan and Peter were trying to comfort me but it wasn't exactly working.

"May I talk with Lucy alone?" Edmund asked. Peter and Susan looked at him, looked at each other and agreed to what Edmund asked. He took me to his room. Peter and Susan apparently had stuff they wanted to talk over as well. We got to his room and sat in silence for a while.

"You've seen her haven't you?" he asked finally.

"What?" I asked.

_"Oh no", _I thought_. "He knows!"_

"Jadis" he replied " you've seen her haven't you?" I couldn't lie. I absolutely hated lying! But if I said no I wouldn't be lying. It WAS after all a dream. So technically I hadn't seen her. But that wouldn't be right either.

"Well?" he asked. I took a deep breathe.

"I can't say." I replied letting out the breathe.

"Why not?" he asked. Here he looked generally concerned.

"I can't say Ed. You've just got to trust me ok?" I said.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked.

"It's not that. I promise." I said.

"Then why won't you tell me. Is something wrong? Is it about Narnia?" he asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"I haven't told anybody about Narnia yet have I?" he asked.

" I mean to Peter and Susan." I said.

" Depends on what I think is best for your safety. Especially if it involves... you know who." he replied.

So I started explaining the dream and all that happened. I figured he of all people would know what to do. By the time I got to what Aslan told me I was crying again. I was just so worried. Plus I didn't want to be taken from my siblings. Aslan had said they needed me. And as I had thought before I'm not a queen here so I let myself cry. I told him about the difference between this dream and the others. The thing Aslan had told me. I finished and closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him right now. I was stil crying. But not as hard. Then I felt arms around me. I looked and it was Edmund. I was shocked. He wasn't the hugging brother type. That was more Peter. But he seemed sympathetic though. After a while he looked at me.

"I think it's a warning." he said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I think Aslan is trying to warn you that Jadis may be after you. I mean THREE nights in a row! It sounds like one to me." he said. I stopped to think about it. It would explain everything. The dreams. Aslan at the end of this dream. Edmund was right! Jadis was after me! Or would be. I started thinking about everything she would do to me if she got a hold of me.

"I'm scared" I said.

"It's gonna be alright Lu" he said giving me an extra squeeze "just make sure you stay with me Susan or Peter at all times ok." he finished rubbing my shoulder.

"Ok" I replied.

"Come on lets go back to bed" he said. He walked me back to my room. I could tell he was absolutely concerned himself. Right outside my bedroom door he said

"And don't worry until neccessary your dream or warning whatever it is, is safe wih me." That comforted me greatly. At least someone finally knew! I wasn't alone. And the one who knew had delt with my trouble before. Bound by a thread to be pulled back whenever She wanted. But he had conquered it. I hoped I could. Everyone said their goodnights, left the room and I pulled the blankets tight around me. I was afraid to go back to sleep. I didn't want that dream again. I just couldn't stand dreaming about Jadis again. Then I heard the door open. Edmund walked in. He walked over, took a deep breathe and said "Go to sleep. You WILL dream peacefully."

"How do you know" I asked sitting up.

"Aslan told me" he said.

"Why didn't he tell me himself." I asked. He sat down on the bed and took my hand.

"Maybe because you needed to _see_ the person telling you. He couldn't have come to where you could see him" he said.

"Thanks Ed" I said hugging him again before he could get away. But once again he surprised me by hugging back.

"Thanks Ed" I said as he started walking toward the door.

"Your welcome" he said before leaving. Then the door closed and I was alone again. But I wasn't afraid like last time. I laid back down.

"The love of a brother" I whispered to myself quoting a line from the poem Susan had written for poetry class last semester.

"Thanks Aslan", I whispered out loud. And while drifting to sleep I heard the purring of a lion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the bare back of a beautiful black stallion, by the ocean, galloping away. Hair flowing behind my back, the light dress I wore fluttered in the ocean breeze. I looked to my left and see Edmund. I look behind and I see Peter and Susan setting up a picnic on the beach. And Cair Paravel behind them. Then I see Aslan in the distance. He walks toward Edmund and I. Edmund and I get off our horses and I curtsy, Edmund bows then we got on our knees before him bowing our heads. _

_"Rise my loyal Young Rulers." he said to us. Edmund and I stood up before him. _

_"This burdan will be gone soon my young King and Queen. Rest well". He bowed his head glanced at Edmund then at me and dissappeared. Edmund and I smiled at each other before the dream faded away. _

Then I fell into a refreshing, peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Blunder and The Wood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 2. The Blunder And The Wood

Lucy's POV

I got up the next morning stil very tired. The night before had kept me up and even after I had gotten to sleep peacefully it was still only a few hours. I quickly got dressed(I remembered what Edmund had said about staying with one of them at all times), I walked downstairs and saw Susan who greeted me with a BIG hug and a kiss on the forehead. She asked if I felt better and I said yes even though I really didn't. But I didn't want her to know. This was between Edmund and I. Unfortunantly she could tell I was lying.

"Mum, Dad, Peter and I have to run into town later so you have to stay home with Edmund ok?." she said.

"Ok" was my short reply as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Unless you want to go with us", she said sitting a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"I don't really want to go anywhere today Su." I said picking up my fork.

"Ok. If your sure" she said. Peter came downstairs next.

"Hello everyone." he said hugging me and Susan good morning.

"Mum, Dad, Susa..."

"Susan already told me Peter." I said before Peter said anything else.

"Ok then." he said sitting down at the table and Susan handed him some eggs and toast too. Next came Edmund.

"Good morning" he greeted brightly.

"Well someone is perky this morning" Susan said.

"Compared to his usual grunt and leave me alone or I'll murder you atitude."Peter said jokingly. I laughed along. I couldn't help it. It WAS funny.

"I just had a REALLY good dream last night" said Edmund, "short, to short, but wonderful" he finished with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What about" Peter asked.

"Ummm nothing." he replied shortly.

"But you were just talking so highly of it." Susan said.

"It was more one of those keep to yourself dreams" he said glancing at me but to where Peter and Susan wouldn't notice. I just grinned and went back to nibbling my toast. Susan noticed this but made no mention of it.

"Did it have a girl in it?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"I guess you could say that" Edmund replied. All of us looked at him.

"But not like your thinking", he said defensively, "by the way 2 things #1. I'M 13!, #2. you know her" said Edmund.

"Well, I say if Edmund doesn't want to tell us he shouldn't have to" I said. I knew how he felt not wanting people to know his dream. If he wanted to tell someone he would in his own time. Just like mine with him. Of course I think mine was more dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ate breakfast and Mum, Dad, Peter, and Susan, left. I walked into the living room and started reading my book. I felt as though when I read it helped ease my mind. And Edmund seemed to want to be by himself for a while. I finished a chapter and I heard someone walk in the room. I looked up and saw Edmund walking in. He sat down on the couch next to me. I put my book down and it seemed as though we were having a staring contest.

"Remember that dream I said I had at breakfast" he asked finally talking and looking away.

"Yes" I replied.

"Remeber the girl I talked about" he asked.

"Yes" I replied again getting a tad worried. I truely didn't want to talk about his new literal 'dream' girl.

"Well, that girl... was you" he said.

"WHAT" I nearly screamed. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Not exactly like you thought now was it" he asked.

"Not exactly" I replied.

"Aslan was there too" he said.

"Really" I asked excitedly.

"He said our burdan will be..."

"gone soon my young King and Queen." I finished for him.

"You had one to." he asked.

"Where you and I riding bareback on the beach beside Cair?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Susan and Peter were setting up a picnic on the beach." I said.

"Yeah exactly." he said. Then we heard a blunder upstairs. We slowly walked upstairs. Edmund made me stay behind him but I was only a step behind. He had his pocket knife out just in case. Even though it probably wouldn't do much good or look very threatening. But it WAS better than nothing. We had heard the blunder in MY bedroom so when we got to the door we opened it slowly. Edmund looked in and his eyes got big.

We walked through and we were in the Beruna Woods. We were already in Narnia clothes. I was wearing my most comfortable dress my dagger and cordial around my waist and a bow at my back. Edmund was wearing his most comfortable tunic and had a sword at his side. Also I was barefoot for some odd reason. Especially since we were in the woods. But I didn't mind to much.

But it was getting dark so we knew we couldn't make it back to Cair without being in danger. So we started collecting sticks for the fire. Soon we had a nice fire going. We found it a good thing we had eaten before we came. Even though I had a bow I didn't particularly feel like hunting. It was cold so we figured it was either late fall or early winter. So we huddled close together to keep warm. We hoped it would be enough before morning came. Then Edmund got up walked over to a tree and picked something up. I couldn't tell what it was so I walked over to get a closer look. It was two cloaks! That would keep us a little warmer. We put them on but stil huddled close and stayed as close to the fire as we could bare.

Then I started dozing off. The night time was affecting me but I tried to fight it. Plus it didn't help that I hadn't had much sleep the night before.

"Go ahead" Edmund said.

"What" I asked yawning.

"Go to sleep. I can tell your tired" he said.

"But.."

"But nothing" he said before I could argue, "you need your rest. You got less sleep than I did last night. And I don't need as much sleep as you anyway. Go on."

"Ok." I finally gave in, "but promise me you'll wake me up if you need anything or as soon as you get up."

"Promise" he said. So I laid down and wrapped my cloak as tight around me as I could. I was still shivering. Then I noticed I was a little warmer. I drifted off to sleep very quickly after that.


	3. Chapter 3 A Run To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 3. A Run To Remember

_Running through the woods. The same dream as always. The same terrifying dream. The same sharp pain. The same cruel words. But then something different happened. Lying on the ground breathing my last breathes wondering what the others would think say and do when they found me or found out I was gone when a roar pierced through the woods saying WAKE UP!_

I started, breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat once again. I was in the woods, the same as the wood in the dream. There was someone beside me. I slowly looked and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edmund. That certainly wasn't in the dream. I also noticed I had another cloak over me. I took another glance at Edmund and noticed he didn't have one. I smiled to myself. I took one and put it over him.

"Payback isn't always bad." I said. Then I got back under mine.

"That dream was different" I whispered to myself. I had barely kept myself from screaming but I didn't want to wake Edmund. It wasn't worth it. It was just a dream. I checked again to make sure my dagger was at my side and my bow right beside me. I moved a little closer to Edmund as a chipmunk passed by.

"I can't believe a little chipmunk scared me" I thought, "it looks as though it can't even talk." The fire was nearly out, I noticed, but not completely. I wondered how long Edmund had stayed up. Probably until I was asleep and he was sure things were safe. Aslan knows we didn't need anyone attacking during the night. I took one more glance around and closed my eyes.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. Was this what I had woken up for. My eyes shot open. I didn't want to wake up Edmund for nothing. I knew he wouldn't be mad even if it was nothing but I knew he needed just as much sleep and wouldn't go back to sleep until he was sure things were ok. Then the rustle happened again. Something was urging me to wake Edmund up. First I grabbed my bow and had it ready for quick action. It didn't take much to wake Edmund up and as soon as I told him what I had heard and the end of the dream he shot up right hand on sword hilt ready for use. I strapped the quiver to my back and put my bow up. Then the fire went out completely. We were in complete darkness except for the light of the full moon. We were lucky there. We made sure we had a grip on each other.

"Run as soon as I say it. Don't respond it's to risky. Just trust me." he whispered in my ear.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered back nodding my head. We stood up.

A few seconds passed and Edmund yelled RUN! I grabbed my skirt careful not to trip over them and took off my hand gripped to his arm. I heard someone right behind. I turned around to make sure what we were running from and I saw Her and that evil smirk. Eventually I let go of Edmund.

"Oh no" I thought, "the dream again." Same dress, same wood, same person following. But there was someone else. And there was something different about this. Edmund was there and it was soooo much more real. Then I realized IT WAS REAL! I nearly screamed.

"Lucy are you still there" I heard Edmund say frantically.

"Yes" I replied. I grabbed his hand that he held out. He was much faster then me and maybe just maybe it would give me the motivation I certainly needed. And it did.

"Why are you running my Queen" I heard from behind me.

"Leave her alone" Edmund screamed from in front of me.

"Edmund" I whimpered.

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you" he said.

"That's quit a big promise" she said from RIGHT behind us.

"I can't run much longer Ed" I said breathlessly "just let her take me."

"NO!" he said,"not when I can help it!" He tightened his grip on my hand as if to make sure I wouldn't try to let go.

Then she grabbed me, ripped me from Edmund's grip and held me up to where he could see in the moonlight. I saw he was very white. Probably from both exhaustion and what was staring before him. An old enemy who tortured him holding his little sister to where he could do nothing.

"You want this back" she said holding me up higher.

"She has a name, and OF COURSE I DO!" he said screaming the last part in a rather choking way.

"Well then, will you be disappointed." she said.

Next thing I know I hear Edmund screaming NO! But it was to late. He disappeared right before me. I was in her dungeon. She chained me up.

"Now you will get the same treatment as you _dear_ brother Edmund. Except much MUCH worse." she said. Then she walked away. I made sure she was gone and curled into a ball. I quietly cried to myself. Then I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Do not fret dear one." I looked up and saw nothing but stil felt the paw. I brought my hand up and felt the top side of the paw and flexed my fingers out on it because I couldn't wrap my hands around it.

"The dream did not happen. Your brother prevented that. Because of him you are safe now."

"Would I be dead if he hadn't come?" I asked.

"No one is told what would have happened Dear One. But remember the dream always and think of what your brother has done and how far he has come from when you first came to this land."

"What ALL did he do for me?" I asked.

"A heavy weight rested on his shoulders. He was afraid of Her. She could have easily killed him as well, and he knew that, but he stayed with you. He watched over you as you slept and made sure things were safe before sleeping himself. He made sure you were warm. He made sure the main threat laid upon himself. He could have easily run, but he stayed with you. Does that answer your question dear one?"

"Yes Aslan. And more than I needed to know." I answered.

"I am going to give you the thing that will help you the most Dear One."

"What is that Aslan" I asked.

"Sleep" He whispered breathing on me. I felt myself drifting off. But the paw remained. Then I knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dilemma Of A King

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is my first change in POV. I hope it works. This Chapter is a little sad and dramatic and angsty, but Edmund is a teenager after all:). Enjoy! Please review! And thanks ekp95m. **

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 4. The Dilemma Of A King

Edmund's POV

I was alone. I was in the woods. There was no Lucy. I stared at where she had dangled from Jadis's hand. I was still in shock.

"How could I let this happen? How could I let her take my little sister who left her trust in me. I protected her, or I was supposed to. She trusted me to take care of her, she trusted me with her warning, I was the ONLY one who knew and now she's gone!" I said quietly out loud. I walked to the direct spot where she had been. I looked at my hand, the hand that she had clung so tightly to. She didn't deserve this. I did! I deserved everything this witch was going to do to Lucy but instead she took Lucy to pay the price. I started looking back over the night. I had stayed up really late and it seemed only minutes later that I was being woken by Lucy. It may have been only minutes. Then it seemed only a few more minutes later she was being ripped from my grasp. And then seconds later she was gone. And now it seemed as though time had stopped altogether.

"How many more people are going to suffer for me in my life?! I whispered out loud to no one.

"Peace my Young King" I heard someone say. I looked up from the place I was on my knees. I looked around. I saw no one. Then He appeared. I bowed.

"Rise" he said. I looked up.

"I don't deserve to see you" I said.

"You deserve it more than you know my son." he said.

"But I couldn't protect Lucy. My own little sister. I couldn't protect her!" I said through tears.

"Did you do the most you could do?" he asked.

"Yes but it wasn't enough." I said through a new stream of tears.

"Do you think you now know how your brother felt at the Battle of Beruna?" he asked.

"Well, I guess so. I feel so helpless. All I want is to get Lucy home. I don't care what happens to me." I replied.

"And there layes your answer. He told you to go home did he not?" he asked.

"Yes. But that was MY decision to disobey HIM. Lucy didn't have that chance." I replied.

"Do you think she would have left you to save herself my son" he asked.

"I guess not." I replied. He gave me a look as if you say "You guess not?".

"Ok I know she would have stayed but still."I replied.

" Peace my son. Dry your tears." he said.

"Will I ever see her again?" I asked.

"You can only _find _the answer to that question" he replied.

I looked down at the ground.

"I am going to give you the gift that I gave your sister." he said.

"And what's that Aslan?" I asked.

" Sleep." he said finishing by breathing on me. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to find Lucy.

"Do not fight my son" he said. So I obeyed. I let myself drift off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Remembering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 5. Remembering

Lucy's POV

I started rousing as I heard someone approaching. I was on the cold floor of a dungeon. It scared me for a moment but then I remembered I was captured the night before. I could only hope Edmund was ok. That yell he gave before I disappeared scared me and I wondered if she had done anything to him. But if I asked she would probably just lie or something. Then she appeared.

"Well well well, this is a very pretty picture." she said. I started backing up a bit crawling backwards so I'd always see what she was doing.

"You remind me so much of your brother when he was here." she said.

I said nothing.

"Well aren't you going to talk back." she asked.

"Did Edmund" I asked half asking half talking back.

"Actually no he didn't, smart kid he was for that." she said. Apparently she didn't catch the tone in my voice. I wasn't afraid truthfully. I was a little. But I figured I was going to be tortured anyway so why act like a baby about it.

"So are you ready?" she asked.

"For what" I asked.

"To see your brother again" she replied. That got my attention.

"Your giving me back" I asked hopefully.

"I never said that I would now did I" she answered.

"Well if your just going to show me to him then NO!" I said screaming the last part. And what I earned from that was a slap across the face. A HARD one. Edmund had said she could slap like nothing else I didn't know he truely meant it. Now I knew.

"NO talking back to ME little queen." she said loudly. Then she forced me up ripped my dagger and cordial from around my waist. I had forgotten it was there.

"Have it your way. I figured you'd want to see your brother. Now I shall leave you in your misery to think of that new mark on your face." she said and walked away. I reached to feel my cheek and felt something different. I brought my hand to eye level and saw blood. That WAS a hit to make it bleed. I curled into my little ball again and for the second time since I had gotten here cried quietly. I certainly had a reason this time. THAT HAD REALLY HURT! I started wondering about Peter and Susan. Did they know. Would Edmund and I ever decide to tell them if they didn't know. I didn't know. But I knew I'd find out soon enough. I started thinking about happier times to cheer myself up. Times during the 15 year reign with my siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Right after the Battle of Beruna. One of the happiest times ever. We had just gotten back to Cair and the sun was setting. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I started playing around in the ocean. Splashing each other. Edmund and I slipped I don't know how many times which made us beat Susan, and Peter in the part of being the wettest. This was the best time we had had with each other in I don't know how long.**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I brought myself back to reality. "When will I be back home" I whispered out loud still crying. In this evil place the memory's didn't help as much. But I thought on becuase they still helped some.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sitting at the train station. **_

_**"It's been a year how long do they expect us to wait". Peter asked. **_

_**"Maybe it's time we face it that we live here." Susan replied. Me and Edmund glanced at each other. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't giving up hope either. **_

_**"Oh no. Pretend your talking to me." Susan said quickly. **_

_**"Uh we are talking to you" Edmund replied sarcastically. Then I felt like somebody pinched me. **_

_**"Ow!" I said jumping up. **_

_**"Quiet Lu" Susan said. **_

_**"But somebody pinched me." I replied. **_

_**Then we all started feeling it. Someone pulling us. Then we were in Narnia! We walked out on the beach taking in the fresh sea air. Me and Susan took off toward the ocean. Peter and Edmund close behind. We started splashing...**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**...I woke up on the cold wet grass. Susan to my right. Trumpkin up on my left snoring loudly. I heard a snort looked up and saw Peter. **_

_**"I'll go walk the doggie now" he said in his sleep. I chuckled. Edmund by Peter. **_

_**"Are you going to say anything" I said quietly to him from where I was. He just rolled over. He didn't really talk in his sleep. I thought I had heard Aslan. I started walking through the forest. **_

_**"Aslan" I exclaimed. Then I felt a hand over my mouth and I was being pulled back. Luckily it was just Peter. He made a movement for me to stay and stay quiet. He walked out pulling his sword quietly. It was a minotaur and with a minotaur you definitely want the element of surprise or you might not make it. Then someone attacked him and Peter and the stranger started fighting. Peter got his sword caught in the tree and the other guy went to pull it out. Peter picked up a rock and was about to hit him when I jumped out yelling "No stop!"**__**.**_

_** I certainly didn't want to see this stranger killed. Then Narnians came out from everywhere. Then Susan and Edmund came up. Both with weapons ready. It turned out this stranger was the Prince we were told about. He ended up thanking me later for not letting Peter, as he put it, smash his head in. I told him your welcome...**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**...The coronation celebration. Caspian in the front. Peter and Susan behind him. And Edmund an I behind them. Edmund and I joked later "why do we always get the back end". he asked. **_

_**"I guess it's a younger sibling thing" I replied. Though we were just joking. The coronation was complete fun. It reminded me of ours. Though I knew the fun wouldn't last. We would have to go home.**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I continued thinking of these wonderful memory's still crying. I think harder than when I started. Then I started waiting for the day I would get free, if I ever would.


	6. Chapter 6 A Knight And A Lady Of Narnia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 6. A Knight And A Lady Of Narnia

Edmund's POV

I woke up. I felt the sunlight on my face and wished it would go away. I grunted. There was the grunt and the leave me alone attitude Peter was talking about yesterday. Then I remembered I was in the Beruna woods. I got up to wake Lucy up and noticed she wasn't there.

"Lucy!" I screamed "Where are you." Then I remembered more. Last night, in the DEAD of night, Jadis had taken her. Had it been a day. Two days. Or more. Then I heard a scream to my left. It sounded like a little girl. But I knew it wasn't Lucy. So I went to see what I could do to help.

"Brian" the little girl was yelling from the ground. She was gripping her leg crying hard. She looked to be about 9 years old. I ran over to her. She gasped as I approached.

"Your not Brian" she said.

"I know I'm not. I'm Edmund. What's wrong" I asked.

"That snake bit me." she pointed and I saw it. I got as close as I could without danger to see what kind it was. Then I noticed it was a poisonous one. I ripped out my sword and killed it. It was about to strike me and I wasn't going to take the chance of it biting someone else. Then after that was taken care of I walked over to the little girl. I knew I had to get the venom out somehow or this girl would die. I wasn't going to let another one pass away when I could certainly help. I had had to do this for Susan one time so I tried to remember how. Then I did. I started sucking it out. It was the only way. She seemed scared for a minute then she realized what I was doing. Apparently she was just as smart as Lucy when it came to medical things. After I was sure it was all out I stood back. She seemed a little less pale though she said her leg stil felt like it was on fire.

"That's to be expected." I said.

"What" she asked.

"This happened to my older sister Susan once. I had to do the same thing for her. That's how I knew how to do it" I replied.

"Oh" she said "how long will it hurt."

"I don't know" I said "We used Lucy's cordial as soon as we got home." All of a sudden her eyes got wide.

"Your King Edmund" she said.

"Yes" I said chuckling. She just sat there and stared at me for the longest time eyes wide. Then she yawned.

"Go to sleep" I said "Susan slept alot when we got home and I think that's what helped her. So the more sleep the better."

"Ok" she said.

"Are you cold" I asked.

"A little" she said.

"Once again to be expected" I said.

"Your not cold? I'm freezing." she said.

"No. I'm actually pretty warm" I said which wasn't a lie. I gave her my cloak. She went to sleep pretty quick after that. Then I heard someone approaching. My heart nearly stopped. I pulled my sword out. I wasn't going to let this happen again! Then a boy stepped out of the woods. He looked about my age, maybe a little older.

"Stephanie" he said looking at the girl then at me.

"Who are you" he asked putting his right hand on sword hilt. The fact he had a sword made me wonder who he was. He pulled his sword out. "I said who are you!" this time yelling it.

"I don't believe that's any of your business" I replied.

"What are you doing with her" he asked pointing at the girl.

"Once again not your business" I replied. This time he turned red.

"Get away from her" he said attacking me. And the fight was on. He was a great swordsman but I was definitely keeping up with him. Then the girl started stirring. Probably because of all the noise.

"What's going on" she asked.

"Stephanie help me" the boy said.

"Brian" she said excitedly. I stopped fighting.

"You know this man" I asked.

"Yes! He's my brother." she replied excitedly and proudly.

"Oh. Terribly sorry" I said putting my sword up "Nice to meat you I said sticking out my hand. The boy still looked VERY unsure.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He's King Edmund!" the girl said. His eyes got big. I put my hand down.

"Wait how can you prove it" he asked.

"Prove it" I said defensively "what do I need to prove to YOU! I'm the King." Then I stepped on something. I glanced down and something shined. I gasped. I bent down and held back the lump in my throat. It was Lucy's dagger and cordial.

"Lucy" I whispered feeling a few tears make their way down my cheeks.

"WHAT!" the boy said "are you loosing your mind. Your talking to yourself."

"I HAVE THE RIGHT IF I AM!" I screamed at him standing up and more tears spilling down my cheeks.

"What gives you the right" he asked.

"Jadis" I said quietly.

"What" he said.

"Jadis" I said louder "She's back and...and she has Lucy" I said holding up the dagger and cordial I had just found. He turned pale once he saw what I was holding.

"Queen Lucy's been kidnapped" he asked.

"Yes" I said "And by the worst person one can be kidnapped by." There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's alright. I've just got to find her before... before anything worse happens." I said "But her cordial. It can help YOUR sister."

"What" he said shocked "What happened to my sister."

"I was bit by a snake" she said. "A poisonous one too! He got the venom out."

"You did that for her" he asked.

"I did nothing I wouldn't do for my own sisters" I said.

"Either way thank you" he said.

"Your welcome" I said. Then I put a drop of cordial on the snake bite. In a few minutes it was gone and she was up and walking. As it turns out the boy was a knight of Narnia and knew Caspian VERY well. So he took me back to Cair. We walked in the castle and soon I ran into Caspian. He asked me where everyone else was. I told him Peter and Susan were back in England and Lucy was with Jadis. Telling him about Lucy wasn't easy for me. But he promised to help. So we started planning immediately. Jadis would pay for what she was doing to Lucy! I promised myself that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok as to the Caspian thing this is set between PC and VoTD so that makes it a bit AU. You'll see how in a few chapters! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Sibling Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is where it goes into AU. I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 7. A Sibling Discovery

Peter's POV

Susan and I walked through the front door. We were home. It had taken alot longer in town than we thought. It was 6:00 in the afternoon. We were both worried about Lucy and we had told Mum and Dad while we were away from her. They said if it continued to confront her openly about it. Mum and Dad had finally approved getting a puppy. And now seemed the best time than ever to get one. For Lucy with the dreams. And also since Edmund offered to stay home with Lucy it was the least we could do. It was a female golden retriever puppy, and as cute as could be. I had her in a blanket cradled in my arms.

"Lucy. Edmund. We're home" I yelled. No answer.

"Lu, Ed." I called again. Once again no answer.

"Where are they" Susan asked coming up beside me.

"I don't know" I answered "Unless they're playing a prank on us" I suggested.

"Edmund maybe Lucy no" Susan answered. I put the puppy down on the couch and we started running through the house. They weren't in Edmund's room. They weren't in Lucy's room. They weren't in the living room. They weren't anywhere. There were no broken windows so they hadn't been kidnapped. Unless the kidnappers were really good. Besides Lucy and Edmund together would have been able to defend themselves. Besides the way Edmund was acting last night he wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to Lucy ANYTIME soon. Susan was hysterical. We both had a feeling something terrible had happened. We knew it had something to do with Narnia. We just felt it. We just needed a way there. But all we could do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in the living room reading a book with the puppy asleep in my lap. It helped to pass the time. Then I heard Susan scream from upstairs. I carefully sat the puppy on the couch and shot up the stairs as fast as I could and found myself staring at the back of Susan's head at her bedroom door. I looked past her head and we were in the great Hall of Cair Paravel. We walked through and were in Narnia clothes. We started walking through the castle looking for Caspian Edmund or Lucy or anybody else we knew. We walked into the library and saw Caspian and Edmund leaning over a map of Narnia.

"Well it's nice to be so warmly greeted" I joked. Susan smiled.

"Ya Ya Pete whatever you say" Edmund said. Me and Susan exchanged glances.

"Caspian" I said.

"Uhuh sure" were his short words. Neither of them looked up once. I walked over to the map to see what was of so much importance. There were a few X's all over the map.

"Are the X's a good thing" I asked.

"No" they answered at the same time.

"It's all the places Jadis might be" Edmund finished.

"Jadis" I asked.

"Yeah, evil witch, killed Aslan, nearly killed me AND you. Ring a bell." Edmund asked without looking up.

"I get that part, but why are you LOOKING for her." I asked. Edmund and Caspian exchanged glances.

"Caspian I'll be back in a bit. They need to know. Keep looking though." Edmund said.

"Ok" Caspian replied looking up for a second. I noticed a very sad expression on his face.

"Need to know what." I asked.

"Just follow me" Edmund said.

"You too" he said pointing at Susan. So we followed him to a room that wasn't occupied. He sighed.

"There's a reason we're looking for Jadis." he said in a odd tone. The tone he used when he was about to cry. Susan glanced at me.

"Well we get that" I said.

"The reason IS she.. she has Lu... Lucy" he said stuttering and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"WHAT!?" me and Susan exclaimed at the same time.

"The reason she woke up screaming every night was she was having a dream of being chased by Jadis. Then getting stabbed. In the last one Aslan told her to be wary. She told me but only because I knew it was something about Jadis." he said.

"How did you know" Susan asked.

"Well for one the look on her face that's the same look I had right after getting back from being with Jadis. Second the scream. You never knew but sometimes I woke up screaming because of dreams like that. And Third it's just something you can tell once you've been taken by that evil witch" he said.

"He's right" Susan said "I don't know why I didn't see this before."

"Aslan knows what she's doing to Lucy." he said more tears streaming down his face. He wasn't looking at us. Susan was crying by now. I was nearly crying myself but I held it together for the sake of my younger siblings. I took Susan in one arm Edmund in the other and held them close. They both gripped me tight. Eventually they stopped crying and we walked back in with Caspian. I still had my arm around Susan. Edmund walked back over to the map.

"Anything" he asked.

"One came down" Caspian replied.

"Good that will make things a bit better." he said. For the rest of the night we were watching X's come up and disappear. By midnight there were 9 X's. Then we all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 A Stranger In The Chamber

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 8. A Stranger In The Chamber

Lucy's POV

It had been 3 days total in the chamber. At least that's what I thought. It was hard to keep track. When will I get out? Will I ever get out? So many questions and not enough answers. How was Edmund? Were Susan and Peter with him if he was ok? This was ridiculous. I heard the door open and here she came but with someone else. I pressed myself against the wall. I saw a boy. He looked a little like Edmund. He had dark hair, he looked about the same age, and had some of the same features. They could definitely pass for twins.

She threw him down chained him up, slapped him, and said "That's what you get for pretending to be King Edmund." It shocked me. Edmund was ok. But who was this guy and why was he pretending to be Edmund. Then she walked over to me.

"And you" she picked me up by the throat "you'd be wise to just give up." then slammed me against the wall. I slid down. I felt the knot in my throat forming.

"Never" I said hoarsly.

"Then you WILL pay the price" she said slapping me. Then she walked away. She had unchained me a day ago. I was to weak to go anywhere by now. We both knew it. I curled up on my side, my back to the stranger. Once again I started crying as I always did as soon as she was out of sight. I bet Edmund never did this. I bet he was strong about it. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and closed my eyes tight. I didn't know what was coming.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok." I heard a voice say gently. I looked. It was the stranger. And he REALLY looked like Edmund.

"Ed" I asked.

"No. Brian" he said.

"Oh" I said half disappointed half happy. I certainly didn't want Edmund in this place again.

"Queen Lucy" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I knew your brother" he said.

"Really" I asked.

"Yes, he saved my little sister." he said.

"Ever since we came to Narnia he's been like that" I said.

"You know you remind me of my little sister" he said.

"And you remind me of Edmund" I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said.

"I guess it is" I replied. I tried to lean my head against the wall but I had to move a bit. It hurt terribly. I noticed Brian grimace as he watched me move over.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I hate seeing people in pain" he replied.

"But your a knight aren't you. Surely you had to do something to prove yourself" I said.

"Oh let me rephrase that I don't like seeing people on my side in pain. The others, them, I say let them suffer. Like Ms. Jadis in there" he replied.

"That's better" I said. I started drifting to sleep. Eventually I was asleep. The first time in 2 days.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This has a few flashbacks. I thought it would bring a bit more drama. I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 9. The Dress

Lucy's POV

I started waking up. I felt someone at my back. It had been 4 days now. I looked and saw someone that looked like Edmund. Then I remembered it was Brian. He seemed to have taken over the role of older brother until I got back home. If I ever did. All day yesterday he had tried to block all of Jadis's attempts at hurting me. Unfortunately none of his chivalrous attempts got anywhere. He witnessed everything. The slamming, the hitting, the whipping, the burning, and everything in between. But at least he tried. And I thanked him for the effort. When I could talk. Sometimes it hurt to say anything.

But it was today now and it wouldn't help to think of yesterday. The best thing was sleep. Even though the floor was terribly uncomfortable it was better than nothing. But even so there wasn't much sleep. She kept me up as much as possible which she knew would hurt me more. No food, water, or sleep, and in a few more days I probably wouldn't be able to make it even if I got home. And then a few more days after that and I would be gone. I looked over at Brian and he was sound asleep. I tried to go back to sleep but ended up thinking back to other HAPPIER times:

_**On the boat. We were on a boat. The **_**Splendour Hyaline**_**. It was just Susan, Edmund and I though. Peter had to stay back at the castle but things needed to be done over at the Lone Isles. I was looking over the rail as I usually did. I liked watching the waves. It comforted me. **_

_**"Well well well what do we have here" I heard a male voice say. I turned around with a gasp knowing the voice. It was David. The prince who wanted me to marry him and would NOT take no for an answer. Of course I didn't want to. **_

_**"Don't bother screaming" he said. **_

_**"Why" I asked nervously. **_

_**"It wouldn't do any good. Who could help you when your down in the water." he said. I leaned my back against the railing. I knew I had to do something. Then he attacked. I started struggling. He was trying to throw me over the edge. He saw that was getting him nowhere. He pulled out a dagger. He threw me down and started coming toward me. **_

_**"If I can't have you no one can. Not even your siblings or your people." he said. "Get away from her." Edmund yelled coming up behind him. They started fighting with the dagger. I was still on the ground, or deck. 20 years old and I STILL needed to be saved! When would this end. I heard the dagger enter one of them. I didn't know which one. I scared me from the look on Edmund's face but then he stepped back pulling the dagger out of David. I watched as David started struggling to breath. **_

**_"Now I know you'll never threaten my sister again" Edmund muttered. Edmund walked over to me and helped me up. I gripped onto him scared if I let go he'd disappear. I had been terrified he had been the one stabbed... again. I cried into his shoulder as he watched on. Susan and the Captain came running up. Susan had her bow out with an arrow ready. And the Captain had his sword out. Susan glanced at David then at us. _**

**_"Is everything ok?" Susan asked. _**

**_"It is now." I replied glancing at David. _**

**_I had trusted Edmund before then but it was after that, that I understood just how protective he was of me! And he started showing it more after that. Especially with suitors. He would automatically give NO's and send the man practically running for his life. And it was also after that, that we became more... attached, I guess you could say. You couldn't find us more than 2 feet away from each other for more than 5 minutes. _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**"Ok I am never going to get used to this" I said. **_

_**"It's only our second trip on a boat. Your 11. You'll get used to it" Susan replied. We heard a moan and looked over to see Edmund walking up. Actually more of a stagger. He looked green. **_

_**"Nice new shade. Trying on Susan's make up?" I asked jokingly. **_

_**"I hate this" he said. **_

_**"Seasickness" Susan asked. **_

_**"Boats" he replied. **_

_**"Ahhh you'll get used to it" Peter said coming up and patting him on the back. Apparently that sent him over the edge because he bent over the edge of the boat and tossed the rest of his lunch. Which he had already eaten. He moaned again. **_

_**"I hate doing that" he said. **_

_**"Hurling your lunch?" I asked which followed by a disapproving look from Susan. **_

_**"You got that one right" he said ignoring Susan. **_

_**"You'll get used to it." said Susan "And you little missie need to learn how to use proper grammar...**_

But then something interrupted my thought. The chamber door was opening. Jadis came through with something in her hand.

"Well isn't this a sight" she said "getting along are we?" Brian woke up.

"Stand" she said. I tried to stand but it wasn't easy. I stood and fell quickly. Brian helped me up the next time. It hurt soooo badly to stand. What was this doing to me? I wondered. Then she threw a cloth on me. It turned out to be a dress. A very tattered dress but a dress nonetheless.

"Change" she said. Brian turned around and covered his eyes immediately.

"What you don't want to watch" she asked.

"No" he said "I would never look at a woman. It would be disrespectful."

"Suit yourself. I thought you'd be a typical boy about this." she said.

"If I were a typical boy I wouldn't be a knight" he said "I have a duty to my queen and lusting her has nothing to do with my duty. Plus I don't want to anyway."

So I changed as quickly as possible. It wasn't a very thick dress but it was something. At least it came below my knees. As soon as I was changed I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you alright" he asked after she had left.

"More or less." I replied "thanks for turning around."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want anyone to look at my sister like that. Also, as I told the witch, I'm supposed to protect you not lust you." he said.

"Did you want to look? I mean truely want to?" I asked.

"No" he replied "It would be rude, inappropriate, and so many other things that I can't stand."

"Well, Edmund would appreciate it." I said.

"I didn't turn around for appreciation" he said.

"I know" I said "but he still would."

"What do you think she wants the dress for" he asked changing subjects. He was really humble.

"I don't know" I said "but whatever the reason it can't be good.


	10. Chapter 10 3 Brothers Are Better Than 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This ones extra sibling fluff! I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 10. 3 Brothers Are Better Than 2

Susan's POV

I yawned for the 13 time in about 10 minutes time. I didn't get much sleep the night before. I was just so worried about Lucy. There was a reason I was Queen Susan The GENTLE. Although I suppose I should have been Queen Susan The Worrier. I walked out to the garden. I saw Peter asleep under a tree with a book open in his lap. He probably was having just as much trouble sleeping as me. I walked over and I got an idea. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy said I sounded just like Mum sometimes.

"Peter" I said with my best Mum impersonation.

"Five more minutes Mum" he said rolling on his side the book flipping off into the grass. I chuckled then decided to leave him alone. He deserved the sleep.

I walked into the castle. I yawned again. Make that 14 times. I walked into Caspian's office to see him asleep. This one surprised me.

"Caspian" I said in a surprised tone. He jumped up.

"Huh?" he said.

"Sleeping on the job?" I asked.

"Ugh" he replied slamming his head on the desk.

"Not much sleep huh?" I asked.

"Not really. Who knew that sister of YOURS would affect ME so much!" he said.

"Maybe it's because you love her like a little sister." I said.

"I guess" he said slamming his head on the desk again.

"Want me to leave you alone?" I asked.

"Yes and no" he replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes because your annoying asking so many questions, and no because I need the company." he replied.

"So I'm like a little sister too huh?" I asked. He looked up.

"If I say yes will you go away?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Then yes" he said slamming his head back on the desk. He reminded me of Peter years ago when paperwork piled up. Edmund, Lucy and I kept up with paperwork but Peter, noooooo. And he would do that.

"_I have 3 brothers_" I thought. Then the hunt began for Edmund. I wondered if I would find him asleep. I looked in his room. He wasn't there. I looked in the library. He wasn't there. I looked in Peter's room. He wasn't there. I looked in Caspian's room. He wasn't there. I looked in my room. He wasn't there. Then I got an idea. I walked to the room Lucy would be in if she were here. Then I found him. I walked in the room.

"Ed" I said gently. He looked up. He had his head in his hands. He looked like a mess. He looked drained in so many ways. It made me want to cry just looking at him.

_"Why is he taking this so hard" _I thought _"he must be keeping something from us. Did they have a fight right before it happened. Not likely the way they were acting the night before. What could have happened."_

"Ed what's wrong" I asked.

"Shouldn't you have a clue." he snapped.

_"Why was he freezing everyone out."_

"But your worse than everyone else" I said.

"How many people are noticing this" he asked.

"Just me from what I know" I replied.

"Good" he said. He was sitting on the couch so I walked over.

"Mind if I sit down" I asked "or will you bite me?"

"I don't bite" he said.

"Could have fooled me the way you've been acting" I said.

"Susan, how can you joke when there's a risk of never seeing our sister again?" he asked.

"Maybe because I know Aslan will do what is best and will bring her back when he feels right." I replied.

"But...but what if he decides to take her... you know... forever?" he asked.

"Then that's what he decides." I replied.

"I'm not exactly afraid of never seeing her again. Well, I am but that's not the main reason." he said.

"Then what is it" I asked.

"Everything that could have happened or is happening to her. I went through it remember." he said.

"Oh" I said. It was all I could say. I hadn't thought of that.

"What all happened to you while you were there" I asked.

"You don't want to know" he replied.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Positive" I replied.

He explained several things like no food, no water, no sleep, getting hit... alot.

"Is that everything" I asked.

"No. But some I'd rather keep some of the things to myself." he said.

"Ok." I said. I settled for that. Some I probably didn't want to know. He leaned back on the couch. I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't struggle to get out of the hug like he used to. Although he probably needed a comforting hand. For the past week he's been really stand offish. He started crying on my shoulder. He seemed to be fighting it.

"Go ahead and cry Ed. Everyone needs to cry once in a while. Especially after something like this." I said.

"I couldn't protect her" he whispered to where I could just barely hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"I couldn't protect her" he repeated louder "Jadis got away with her. I couldn't do anything but stand there." he said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"We were running in the forest from Jadis and she ripped Lucy from my grip." he replied. He continued crying. He had the right to it. He was the one Lucy had trusted. He was the one who had to protect her from Jadis. And she had gotten Lucy. But he did all he could. Why couldn't he see that. I rubbed his arm comfortingly. I knew he needed it. Soon he had stopped crying but he was still leaning on me and not talking. I looked and his eyes were closed. He was asleep. I grabbed the blanket beside me on the couch. I wrapped it around us. I leaned my head on his and drifted to sleep myself.


	11. Chapter 11 A Decietful Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 11. A Decietful Discovery

Susan's Pov

It seemed like minutes later I was being woken up. I looked. Edmund was still asleep. But Peter was standing before me. He was apparently trying to keep Edmund asleep. Caspian was behind Peter and he looked worried.

"What" I snapped.

"We have a visitor" Peter said.

"Lucy" I said hopefully.

"Don't you think I would have woken Edmund up too if it were Lucy" he asked.

"Alright alright. Who is it?" I asked.

"Jadis" he replied. I jumped at the name.

"Then Edmund needs to be awake." I said.

"I was going to leave him here." Peter said.

"No. I am not leaving him alone with her within a few yards of him." I said. I gently shook him and he finally woke up. It didn't take me long to get the point across to him that Jadis was here for who knows what. After hearing her name he had jumped up right hand on sword hilt. I could tell he was ready for vengance. We shot down the stairs to where Peter and Caspian said Jadis was. We stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Well, it's nice to see you two again." she said.

"Cut the small talk. Where's Lucy." Edmund asked, you could tell he was fighting the urge to scream those words at her. Peter and Caspian came up beside Edmund.

"Well it depends on what your talking about." she said "body or spirit."

"Body or spirit" I asked.

"She's dead is what I mean" she replied as if she were saying nothing at all.

"What?" we all said at once.

"She's gone, your little sister, or queen is no more." she said again.

"You could at least give us her body" Peter said after a long pause. It was just so shocking.

"I do have this" she said and she threw something at Edmund. It wasn't hard. It was a cloth. He held it out and it was a dress. What would a dress do us. But there was a hole and a red stain around the hole. He seemed to understand what it was.

"What's a dress going to do us" Caspian asked confused. She said nothing. Just smiled an evil smile.

"It was Lucy's" Edmund said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was the dress Lucy was wearing when we were seperated" he said.

"This" he said holding up the dress "this is all you give us to remember her by!"finally screaming.

"Yes" she replied.

"Of all the evil, dispicable..."

"Edmund stop." I said stopping him before he said anything inappropriate. Then she grabbed me. She ripped the belt from my waist. I had been wearing Lucy's dagger and cordial to keep it safe. I was the only one the belt fit other than Lucy which she apparently wasn't there. After she had what she wanted she threw me down and dissapeared. Peter and Edmund ran to me.

Are you ok they kept asking. I told them I was perfectly fine. Stephanie came up next

"I just saw Jadis" she said.

"Then you know" Edmund said.

"Yes. Brian's gone." she replied bursting into tears.

"Brian? I was talking about Lucy" he said.

"What about Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy's gone too." he replied.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry about Brian as well" said Edmund. Then he walked away. No one knew where he went but he had the dress in his hand. Then Stephanie went another way. Then after a while Peter, Caspian, and I walked away as well. No one spoke for the rest of the day. And least from my knowledge. Our world had just come crashing down around us.

Lucy, Queen Lucy, The Valient, our sister, the one who held us together, the one who picked us up when we were down, our little Lucy, was gone. I only hoped she had passed away peacefully. Though in the hands off Jadis that was not likely.

We all went to bed thinking of what we had been told. None of us had spoken since that moment Edmund had walked away. Those words seemed to have had an affect. It was just so shocking. I just couldn't grasp the fact my little sister, my ONLY sister, was gone. I cried long into the night. Finally sleep overcame me. But my dreams were anything but pleasant. Dreams of Lucy slowly passing away from a stab wound. The same way Edmund almost had on the battlefield that day. Gasping for breathe. Bleeding. It would pass from Edmund to Lucy, from Lucy to Edmund. Back and forth. It was so similar. Had that really happened. Had it really happened that way? I would never know.


	12. Chapter 12 A Close Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, just for the record in the last chapter, no Lucy is not dead. Just to sum things up. Anyway here's chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 12. A Close Call

Lucy's POV

A week. It had been a week. A week since my last dream. A week since being taken away from Edmund. A week since I had seen everyone I loved and cared about. A week. I hated waiting like this. It was sheer agony. It was just another thing on the list of things that haunted my every moment. If it wasn't Jadis it was pain, if it wasn't pain it was memories, if it wasn't memories it was the waiting.

I only hoped Peter, Susan, and Edmund were in better shape than me. We were both awake and I was leaning against Brian. He had his arm around my shoulder. Jadis had just come in. She had told my siblings and Stephanie Brian and I were dead. So there was no hope of them searching for us. There was no hope of getting home. We were going to die in this horrible place. Soon what she had told my siblings, his sister, and Caspian wouldn't be a lie. But something inside of me wouldn't give up hope. It was an instinct of mine. Never give up hope. Even if you THINK all hope is lost. It's just a state of mind. You can only give up hope if YOU decide to. I decided I would never give up hope.

If I died I would be with Aslan. If I lived I would be with my siblings, Caspian, Stephanie, and Brian. Either way it was a win, win, situation. Whether I suffered first or not. I decided not to tell Jadis that. A few moments later and she came back in.

"You know I've been thinking." she said.

"Really! I didn't know you could do that" I said. It earned me a slap across the face but hey I was probably gonna get one soon anyway. Plus it was DEFINITELY worth it. It had temporarily put a smile on both Brian and mines faces.

"I agree" he said risking everything. But she didn't touch him.

"What? You'll hit an innocent girl but you won't hit a boy?" he asked.

"I thought you were a knight" she replied. Then a few more words formed in my head.

"Very good Jadis. Two thoughts in a row. Keep it up." I said enjoying every second of it. Even though it earned me another harder slap. It was STILL DEFINITELY worth it.

"I told your siblings you were dead. Maybe I should go through with it after all" she said. I was somewhat relieved. The sooner I was dead the sooner I would be with Aslan. But was this what He wanted. Did He want me dead. Was He ready for me. I knew I was ready for Him but was it the same the other way around. I couldn't help but wonder. Then I knew. It wasn't what He wanted. He wanted me alive to help my siblings. More words formed in my head. Or actually one.

"Good" was my only reply. Brian looked at me with a very shocked expression on his face. Jadis had the same expression.

"Oh what makes you say that." she asked.

"The sooner I'm dead the better. I mean I'm just suffering and I'm gonna die anyway so the sooner the better." I replied.

"Well, aren't we a brave little queen" she said.

"It's only common sense" I replied.

"Well then since you put it that way I'll leave you in your suffering" she said turning to leave.

"But..."

_"You have convinced her dear one. Say no more." _I heard Aslan say. But it was in my head. I stopped and just made it look like I was speechless. As soon as she was gone I slunk to the ground.

_"That was a close one"_ I thought.

"What were you thinking" Brian asked.

"I was thinking I wanted to live" I whispered to where only he could hear it.

"What" he asked.

"Shhhh. Do you actually WANT me to die. If I left her thinking I WANTED to die she would leave me alone" I replied.

"Ohh. Reverse psychology." he said.

"Exactly" I said. After that we said no more. We couldn't think of anything to say. That was really close. And then I knew I WILL be home soon.


	13. Chapter 13 A Comforting Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok sorry this chapter is so short. But some of them will be like that unfortunantly! I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen 

Chapter 13. A Comforting Discovery

Edmund's POV

_Walking through the woods. It was night. Lucy was gone. I was crying uncontrollably. I was supposed to be a King, not a little boy. I was supposed to be 13, not 3. But Lucy was gone. I had the right to it. __Then I heard a scream. I looked around. I heard sword clashing against sword. _

_"Brian no" I heard a voice say. Brian? But Brian was dead. And the voice sounded like Lucy. But Lucy was dead. Or were they? I walked to where I had heard the noise. Brian was there. Fighting Jadis. Lucy was there. On the ground watching. Why wasn't she helping? Then she collapsed completely. I wasn't moving. I couldn't move. Nothing was holding me. I was just stunned. What we had been told was a lie. Wait why was I surprised? It was Jadis that had told us. I looked over. Lucy was breathing hard. Had she been hurt. Then she stopped breathing altogether. Then Brian was slammed against the tree. I didn't know what to do. _

_"Wake Son of Adam" I heard someone say. It wasn't Jadis. No. It was to beautiful. Jadis's voice just made my skin crawl... _

I woke up. I was in a cold sweat. Now I knew how Lucy felt. What was that dream about. This one couldn't be a warning. Lucy and Brian were dead. Or where they? The same question I had asked my self in the dream. I looked out my window. By the position of the moon it was about one in the morning. I sat back down on the bed. A few years before and I wouldn't have cared. Well maybe a little but not near as much as now. To much has happened for me not to care.

_"Think about your dream, my son" _I heard Aslan say. Where was He. I didn't see Him. Then I realized He was in my head. He always was but in a good way. He wanted me to go into the woods for some reason. I had learned a long time ago follow his advice. I threw on my over tunic and boots, slapped my sword and cloak on and snuck out. It wasn't easy. I was almost caught a couple times. I eventually got into the woods. Nothing. But I knew I would probably have to wait. I wasn't going to be able to sleep even if I went back. I couldn't until I found out what this dream and Aslan's words were about. It gave me hope Lucy and Brian were alive. In fact I knew they were. I walked further and further in the woods.

_"Stop here my son"_I heard Aslan say to me. I stopped.

"Can I sit down" I asked quietly. I heard a chuckle in my head

_"Yes"_ he said still with that chuckle. I sat down and began the wait.


	14. Chapter 14 A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Once again sorry it so short! But it could be shorter! I actually combined this chapter with what was supposed to be the next chapter! enjoy!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 14. A Rude Awakening

Lucy's POV

"Wake up" I heard someone say harshly. I looked up. Jadis was staring down at me. I looked over and Brian was asleep.

"Why" I asked. Then she kicked me. Though she didn't have a reason.

"Just come with me" she said.

"Where" I asked.

"I've decided to go through with my original idea." she said.

"Of what" I asked.

"Killing you" she replied. I knew there was nothing I could do now. No convincing was going to get me out of this one. So I tried to stand. But I couldn't get up.

"I can't move" I said.

"Fine then" she said. She grabbed my hands and started dragging me. Every bump in the floor I felt. I looked at Brian as we left. He was still asleep. She had unchained him a few days ago. I tried to make noise to where he would wake up but he wouldn't. He might be able to escape. Was he alive. Yes he was breathing. Then we went through the chamber door. She forgot to close it. Or did she forget. Did she mean to leave it open. My head kept hitting the ground. Eventually I blacked out and knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the woods. Where was I. Was I alone. No. Jadis was there. She had a long silver staff in her hands.

"Does this remind you of something" she asked holding up the staff. It was the broken wand. The half she had stabbed Edmund with. What was she planning on doing with it. But I already knew the answer. I pulled all my strength, got up, and started running. It wasn't much and it wasn't fast. But she was still somewhat far behind when I felt the wand in my back. She had thrown the wand. I screamed in pain. I fell forward. I knew it was over. She had gotten me in a spot it would take a while to take effect. But I would die eventually. And I would suffer. And I was suffering. The pain was unbearable. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. She walked over to me.

"Suffer well, little queen." she said. I heard a sword unsheathed. I looked up. Brian was standing there. For a second I took him for Edmund but I knew it wasn't. They started fighting.

"Brian no" I said. I hoped he could keep up. I watched from where I was. I couldn't move. I was breathing heavily. Someone else walked up, or more ran, but by now my vision was blurring and I couldn't even see Brian well enough. I tried to focus on the stranger. My head started swimming. And then I put my head down. Peace overcame me. Was I dead? I didn't fell dead. I still hurt all over. Brian was slammed against the tree. I heard a crack, then he screamed in pain. Probably his arm. Then the torture from the week before, the hitting my head on the ground from minutes before, and the stab wound started affecting me and fell into unconsciousness. But right before I blacked out I heard talking, Brian came over to me, and sword clashing against sword. So whoever this stranger was, was a friend, and was fighting Jadis. But then I knew no more.


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting For Vengance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is sort of a match and the same time period for the last chapter! I hope you like it!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 15. Fighting For Vengeance

Edmund's POV

Was this real. I was staring at the dream I had. But this time I knew exactly what I had to do. I took off my cloak, and ripped out my sword.

"It's not over yet Jadis" I said. She looked over at me. Brian was gripping his arm. Luckily it wasn't his sword arm in case I needed help.

"Check Lucy" I said looking at him. He walked over to her. I started circling Jadis. Then she started circling as well. I knew a fight was about to take place.

"You know this isn't a very fare fight" I said "considering I'm 13 and your... older."

"Who said I was fare" she said probably ignoring the last comment.

"No one. And if they did their a compulsive liar." I replied. Then the fight began. It wasn't in my favor but I wasn't going to give up. I felt strong somehow.

_"Use my strength my son"_I heard Aslan say. I started using the strength he said. I was winning. Eventually I had a pretty good lead on her and she looked... WORRIED! Then I got her.

"Do you think a mere stabbing is going to stop me, little King." she said. She made a motion to stab me but just like our first fight I dodged the first jab but I knew I had to do something. I didn't want a repeat of last time. Of course I was 12 at the time. But, I'm only 13 now. But I have the strength of Aslan on my side this time. And I've lived longer.

_"Courage my son"_I heard Aslan say. I certainly needed to hear him say that. I swung and made a nice sized gash on her stomach. She collapsed at this. But I wanted to make sure she was dead. I wanted to avenge Lucy. I wanted to avenge Brian. I wanted to avenge Aslan from long ago. I wanted to avenge Peter from long ago. I wanted to avenge myself from long ago. She'd hurt my family and I so much in the past. I wanted to make sure it was over.

"You've hurt my family and I so much in the past. And I am going to make sure you NEVER do it again" I said through gritted teeth. Anger filled me through as I glanced over and saw Lucy's head in Brian's lap as he starred on. I could tell she was unconcious, and pale, for Brian had moved the hair out of her face. I glanced at him and he gave a slight nod. Then I stabbed her in the heart. I watched her take her last breathes. And then she stopped breathing. I was enjoying this WAAAYYYY to much. I picked up the sword beside her just in case, and walked over to Lucy and Brian.

"How is she" I asked Brian.

"Not good." he replied.

"Will she make it" I asked.

"It's possible." he said "she didn't get Lucy in such dangerous spot. And she's a strong girl. It's the other things I'm worried about."

"Other things. What other things" I asked nervously.

"The things Jadis has done to her all week." he replied.

"How many things did she do." I asked.

"To many" he replied with a heavy sigh.

"How many if the things did you witness" I asked.

"After I got there, all of them." he replied sadly. It was getting daylight by now. I knew Susan would be up. She'd probably already found out I was gone. And it was still a long walk back to Cair. And one of us would have to carry Lucy. It was decided I would do it. For the fact of being her brother and his hurt arm which was turning darker every minute. I figured it was broken. I didn't want to leave Jadis alone though. She could be faking. I didn't want to risk it. Then Aslan walked up.

"Go on my sons. The evil one is dead. You must help my daughter now." he said glancing at Lucy.

"Can you carry her back" I asked.

"No. I have business elsewhere." he replied.

"But will we see you again." I asked.

"Yes." he replied. Then he disappeared into the forest. I picked Lucy up and we started our journey. She was so much smaller than when I had last seen her. She was so lite. She barely weighed anything! It made me want to cry. She felt like she weighed only about 50 pounds, if that! Peter would be able to tell. He was like a human scale! But either way it was over. She would either live or die now. But I just wish I knew which one.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ekp95m: Here's a bit of Edmund torture for you :). It's not much but I was able to work SOME in!**

**And come on people! Review! I'm begging!**


	16. Chapter 16 Wounded

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This one also takes place a little bit during the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 16. Wounded

Susan's POV

I got up. Light was just now streaming in my window. I could tell it was early. I put on a dress combed out my hair and walked out of my room. I went to check on Peter. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard him say. I walked in.

"Someones up early." I said. He sat up in his bed.

"Yeah. And somebody didn't get much sleep last night." he replied grumpily.

"Hmmm. Join the club." I said walking over and sitting at the end of his bed. We sat in silence for a while. Then we heard another knock at the door.

"Come in" Peter said. Caspian walked in.

"Not much sleep either huh?" he asked walking in.

"Nope" we both replied.

"Is anybody up for breakfast. I'm kinda hungry." Peter said.

"That might be because none of us ate supper last night" I replied "but sure."

"I'm certainly hungry." Caspian said.

"I'll go see if Edmund's up and wants to go with us." I said.

"Ok" they replied. I knocked on Edmund's door. No answer. I knocked again this time a little louder.

"Ed" I yelled "GET YOUR LAZY A...BUTT UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" said almost saying something instead of butt, but keeping my composure for his sake. Still no answer. I opened the door. He wasn't in there. I ran over to the bed. He wasn't in it! His cloak and over tunic were gone. Not to mention his sword and boots. I ran back into Peter's room.

"Edmund's gone" I screamed tears running down my face.

"What" Peter yelled jumping up. He ran out of the room Caspian right behind him. I ran downstairs. I asked a few guards if they had seen him or Jadis.

"No your Majesty." were their replies. Peter came downstairs this time with his over tunic on. He's not anywhere. The library. Lucy's room. Nowhere! He's gone! Caspian came down behind him.

"But his cloaks gone, and his tunic, and his boots, and his sword.. basically everything he would carry out." Caspian said "it just doesn't make sense."

"You don't think he ran away do you?" Peter asked.

"No not Edmund" I replied "he would NEVER do that."

"He's done it before" Peter replied.

"What?" I asked.

"When he went to Jadis. I think he went again. But this time for revenge." he replied.

"Oh he wouldn't" I said sobbing "he just couldn't. He knows how dangerous that could be."

"I don't know. But it fits" Peter said.

"I just couldn't bare to loose my little sister and little brother in the same day. That would be horrible." I said.

"Your Majesties. 2 strangers are approaching. And one of them is holding something." said one of the guards. I ran out in hope of it being Edmund. Peter and Caspian right behind me. It was Edmund! And someone else who looked like him. It was Brian! Caspian went to get Stephanie immediately. But what was Edmund holding. It was a body. A very limp body. It was Lucy! As soon as I noticed that I took off toward them.

"She's not dead" were Edmund's first words "yet."

"Yet" I asked "Edmund Pevensie start explaining and you better have a bloody good explanation!"

"She's terribly hurt and has a very high fever." he replied. Peter took her and ran up the stairs to Lucy's room. We starred at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Edmund said bursting into tears.

"For what?" I asked walking closer to him.

"I couldn't protect her!" he sobbed.

"Oh Ed." I said gently, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he kept muttering as I walked him up the stairs.

Edmund and I walked up and saw Peter leaning over Lucy in the bed. He was pulling the covers over her, and he was checking for a pulse.

"She lost about 30 pounds, give or take." Peter said as we walked in.

"Come again." I said confused.

"She seemed to way about 60 pounds, and she was about 90 to begin with so she seemes to have lost about 30 pounds." he replied.

"Show off" Edmund muttered. "So that's why she was so easy to carry." Peter nodded his head.

"Wow that's alot." I said shaking my head. Peter nodded his head even slower.

I told everyone to leave so I could check her over. To see what all was wrong. I also wanted to get her out of that tight fitting dress. It looked really uncomfortable. And tiny. Though Lucy was even smaller than before. She was much smaller. She also had a very high fever. Much higher than I was comfortable with. I saw the stab wound on her back. I cleaned it and bandaged it. I got some of the dirt off her arms, legs, and face. Everything else could wait. I put her in another dress. A much more COMFORTABLE one and saw many bruises, bumps, and what looked like burn marks.

_"Burn marks?"_ I wondered to myself. The back of her head was really bad. I couldn't be sure if she had a concussion or not. It was to hard to tell. I carefully combed out her hair. She had so many tangles. Then I bandaged her head. She didn't wake up once while I was doing all this. Then I knew I had done all I could. We just had to wait to see if she would wake up now.


	17. Chapter 17 Healing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok this ones a little different in a way. I hope you like it! **

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 17. Healing

Peter's POV

I hated waiting out in the hall. I didn't know if Lucy was ok or not. What had happened? Edmund didn't look like the same person. He looked older, wiser, and more protective(if that was even possible). I knew if Lucy made it out of this he was never going to let her out of his sight again. Oh well. That saved me the trouble of having to deal with England suitors later on. Edmund would take care of that.

I thought of the name we had chosen for the guys who tried to get dates with Susan in England. It really confused the heck out of 'em. The door opened stopping my thoughts. Edmund was the first to stand up. He was up before the door handle started turning. Apparently he had been listening intently on what was going on the other side of the door. Susan came out crying.

"Well" Edmund asked.

"She's really bad." Susan replied "I can't be sure if she'll survive or not, but truthfully, it's not looking good." Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. She may not have been sisters with Lucy but she was a friend. Even though she had never met her. And even so she still might not.

"Now for you" Susan said looking at Brian and pulling herself together.

"What about me" he asked.

"Your arm" she replied.

"Oh yeah" he said. She took a look at it.

"Hhhmmmm. Doesn't look broken but a bad sprain. It'll need to be put in a sling for sure." she said.

"But" he said trying to protest.

"But nothing. Hey look at this way at least it's not your sword arm. Now your going to come with me and we're going to fix this bloody arm of yours!" she replied.

"But it didn't get cut." he said obviously confused at the word 'bloody'.

Susan groaned. "Never mind." she said. So she led him off somewhere. Stephanie went with them. Edmund slid down the wall sat down and stared at the door.

"What do you have x-ray vision now?" I asked jokingly. It earned me a very dirty look from Edmund and a chuckle from Caspian.

"No." he said "but I do want to go in."

"Well then come on" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"We can go in" I replied "she's not a bloody lepar Ed!"

"I'll let you two go. I don't know if I want to see her like that." Caspian said.

"You don't want to see her" I asked.

"Well I do, but the way you explain it I don't know." Caspian said.

"Susan cleaned her up. She probably looks better" Edmund said.

"Want us to go first and check?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. Edmund walked in first. She looked a little better. She was still extremely pale, extremely tiny, and extremely bruised. She had a bandage around her head too.

"Should we tell him to come in" I asked.

Edmund nodded his head. He looked like he was about to cry again. He was a completely different boy. Where had my little brother gone. This was different change from his first change but still. He walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it. He went to take her hand but jumped when he did.

"Still really warm" he said. I walked out and told Caspian he should come in. He gasped when he saw Lucy.

"She's so small" he said.

"I know" I said "Jadis probably didn't give her much to eat. If anything."

Susan walked in. "It's so horrible" she said grabbing me and started crying. I just rubbed her shoulder.

"Can we come in" I heard from behind us. It was Stephanie and Brian.

"Yes" I said without looking. They came in. Stephanie gasped just like Caspian had and Brian grimaced.

"Oh she's so tiny. Has she always been like that?" Stephanie asked.

"No." I replied "She used to be skinny but NEVER like this."

We could only hope she would wake up soon. Edmund was holding her limp hand. Someone came in and said breakfast was ready and everyone but Edmund went. I didn't figure he'd leave her anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 18 A Week Since

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 18. A Week Since

Edmund's POV

Sitting there. Lucy was so pale. She was so bruised. So limp. And still so warm. I just wanted my sweet excitable little sister back. I held her hand. I wanted to make sure of the slightest muscle movement. But nothing. Not a tense or anything...

_**We had just gotten home after WWII. Lucy and I were playing in the backyard. Susan was watching over us. She had been more protective of us since we had gotten home. I think she was worried about us. Not having Narnia. We were playing tag. Lucy was "IT" and she was catching up to me. Then she tripped, so I stopped. I thought she was playing for a second. Then I saw the blood on her knee. I ran over to get there just at the moment Susan did. It was a really bad cut. Peter came running out of the house. Lucy looked up at me and touched me on the shoulder. **_

_**"Tag" she said laughing. **_

_**"I think that's enough Tag for today" Susan said. **_

_**"I agree" said Peter. So we helped Lucy inside, actually Peter carried her, we cleaned up her knee and sat her on the couch...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**I had just found out. Aslan sacrificed himself. Why did he do that? I was sitting alone outside on the beach. I heard someone come up behind me. They stopped. I turned around to see Lucy. She was just staring at me with a sympathetic look. **_

_**"How did you find out" she asked. **_

_**"What" I asked. **_

_**"You know what" she said gently. **_

_**"I heard you, Su, and Pete talking about it." I replied. **_

_**"Oh" she said. She looked ashamed. **_

_**"What's wrong" I asked. **_

_**"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." she said. **_

_**"Come here" I said. She sat down beside me on the sand. **_

_**"Lucy, it's not your fault." I said. **_

_**"But I couldn't convince them to tell you. You deserved to know." she said. **_

_**"I deserved nothing" I replied. **_

_**"Yes you did" she sounded offended "you broke the wand, you saved Peter, and.. and.. you did so much more!" she finished yelling. **_

_**"Lucy calm down" I said. **_

_**"You deserved everything. Whether you know it or not!" she said getting up and walking away. Then I realized what she meant. I earned what I got and paid for what I did. I got stabbed and nearly died. I would have if it hadn't been for Lucy. But she was right. I had broken the wand. I had saved Peter. And I had turned to Aslan. Though I didn't deserve it as much as she, Susan or Peter did. Lucy always knew what to say, and when to walk away as well. How did she know. I looked over and she was still to where I could see her. She turned around and smiled and then walked away... **_

The bedroom door opened. Brian walked in.

"Are you ever going to eat. You've only eaten dinner for a meal everyday in the past week." he said.

"When Lucy wakes up I'll eat 3 meals a day again." I said.

"So this makes 2 weeks without proper food." he said refering to Lucy.

"I guess" I said.

"Does she still have the fever" he asked.

"I think it's breaking" I said "but I'm not sure."

"Ok well lunch is ready and everyones eating if you want to join us" he said.

"Ok." I said and he walked out. I looked over at Lucy. I felt her forehead. She wasn't near as warm. Or was I hallucinating? I didn't know but I hoped she'd wake up soon.

"Lucy, I know I've never been the best big brother ever, and I never will be, but I hope you can forgive me for this." I said outloud, stroking her hair. It almost seemed as though she squeezed me hand, barely, but then it passed and she didn't wake up. I sighed and went back to quietly watching.


	19. Chapter 19 Recovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 19. Recovery

Lucy's POV

_Where am I? I can't open my eyes. I can't move. I can't do anything. But I am in pain. Somebody is holding my hand. I can't see who. I can hear perfectly though. They were crying. It was Edmund. I was in a bed. I was home! If I could have done anything I would have jumped up and grabbed Edmund and asked where Susan and Peter were and never leave any of them again. But all I could do was lay here. I wanted Edmund to talk to me. At least then I could be somewhat doing something. I could be listening. But how could I get it across to him to talk to me. I heard the door open. _

_"Hey Ed. How's she doing" I heard somebody say. _

_"Still won't wake up" he replied. _

_Then I recognized the voice. It was Peter. Oh if only I could get up! Although it was better here with my brothers beside me and not being able to do anything than being in chamber with somebody I've never met and being tortured daily. I sighed heavily, partially of contentment, and partially of realy wanting to talk to them. _

_"Hey she hasn't done that" Edmund said. I could hear in his voice he was very hopeful about something. _

_"I've got an idea" Peter said enthusiastically "Lucy if you can hear me breath heavily again." _

_I did. _

_"She can hear us" Edmund said excitedly. _

_"Ok lets see. Can you move anything" he asked. _

_I tried moving. My fingers moved some but that was it. One of them ran out of the room. Probably to get the others. Someone else came running in. _

_"What's going on" I heard someone say. SUSAN! _

_"Lucy if you feel any pain breath heavily." she said. _

_I did because I was in pain. Great pain. She sighed. _

_"At least you can hear us now" she said. I heard someone else come running. _

_"Peter just told me what's happening" I heard another person say. CASPIAN! What was he doing here? _

_"I must be at Cair" I thought. Apparently. I'm still in Narnia why didn't I recognize it before. _

_"Lucy try to open your eyes" I heard Susan say. Why hadn't I thought of that. I tried and it worked. I saw Edmund beside me, Susan sitting in front of me on the bed, and Caspian behind her. _

I saw Edmund beside me, Susan sitting in front of me on the bed, and Caspian behind them.

"Hi" I said quietly. Then Brian and some other girl I'd never seen before came running in.

"She's awake" the girl exclaimed. I looked at Susan then looked back at the girl. I probably couldn't say that many words. I was still REALLY week. I had barely gotten out "hi".

"That's Stephanie" Susan said understanding what I meant "Brian's little sister. You remember Brian right" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you" Stephanie said.

"Likewise" I said barely able to get the words out.

"Don't talk" Susan said "Your still to weak to do that quit yet."

I didn't argue. I looked down at my hand, the one Edmund was still holding. I looked up at him.

"You want me to let go" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I squeezed his hand and shook my head. I really didn't want him too. I was just shocked. Once again he shocked me. Peter came running back in.

"Ok that's everybody" he said panting "She opened her eyes" he said tilting his head.

I nodded my head.

"Can she say anything" he asked.

"Sort of" Susan said. "She's said 2 words so far but having difficulty saying them."

"Still to weak huh?" he asked looking over at me.

I nodded my head.

"What words has she said" he asked.

"Hi and likewise" I said weakly.

His eyes got really big. "Did she just talk to me" he asked.

"Yes Peter. She is a human you know. She can do that." Edmund said "Just as bad as I was when I met Mr. Beaver." he mumbled the rest.

"Go back to sleep Lu" Susan said. So everyone but her and Edmund left. Susan to make sure I didn't take a turn for the worse, and Edmund just to be there. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

But not without a hug and a kiss on the forehead from both Susan and Edmund. They looked so relieved. I was going to make it. After a long recovery.


	20. Chapter 20 A Glorious Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok this is meant to be a sweet chapter. Sibling fluffy type things! Just kidding. But it is sweet. Hope ya like it! **

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 20. A Glorious Morning

Lucy's POV

I sat up. It had been a week and a day since I had woken up. It was hard to believe I had been asleep for a week. I hadn't talked to my siblings in 2 weeks! But I was alive. They weren't sure I'd make it. But I did have a loss. Jadis had taken my cordial and dagger. But I was alive. That was all that mattered. I was with my siblings. But now I knew how Edmund had felt with Jadis. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said. Edmund walked in.

"How ya feelin today" he asked.

"Better. I'm not in as much pain. But since we're in Narnia and not England I miss the ocean." I said looking out the window. I still couldn't walk. I hadn't left my room once. All my food was brought to my room.

"Well, maybe I can fix that" he said. He walked over, and picked me up.

"Your still to lite for comfort" he said with a frown. He carried me outside. It was nice to smell fresh air. Last time I had been outside I was in danger and with Jadis and wasn't able to enjoy the air. Now I could. I was safe. Edmund was here. Peter, Susan, Caspian, Brian, and Stephanie were inside. Jadis was dead. I didn't have to worry about anything. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. We got to the edge of the water. He set me down at the waters edge. It splashed up against me feet. He sat down beside me.

"How does it feel" he asked.

"Wonderful" I replied. I felt like I was in a trance. I layed back in the sand. I didn't care how sandy my hair got. Edmund layed down too. Apparently he didn't care either.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked looking over.

"Why did you save me that day? The Battle Of Beruna. Why'd you give me your cordial?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to leave you to die" I replied.

"What all did she do to you?" he asked.

I explained some of the things.

"Did you tell me everything?" he asked.

"No" I said. Because I hadn't. He just sighed.

"Why don't you two get a blanket. You could have a picnic." I looked up to see Peter.

"You know that's not a half bad idea" Edmund said.

"Do you think we could" I said excitedly.

"I think we could manage" Peter said. He went back in and he came back out with a blanket and Susan. They said the food would be ready soon. Peter and Edmund helped me over to the blanket Susan was setting up. She was having trouble getting the blanket edges to stay down. We ended up having to use rocks to hold each end down. Susan went to get the food. I sat there staring out at the sea. It was so beautiful. Compared to the chamber I had been in for the past week, and then in the comma this was so much more beautiful.

"Lucy" Edmund saying my name distracted my thoughts. Thoughts I was glad he interrupted.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Yeah. I am now" I said looking back out at the ocean.

"I'm glad your home" Peter said.

"I am too." I said.

Susan came back out with the food. It was a delicious lunch. After it was over we went back inside and I spent the rest of the day in bed. But I didn't mind. I had had a wonderful morning. Spending it with my siblings by the ocean. I slept alot. I would have skipped supper but Ed had woken me up. I knew I'd be better soon though.


	21. Chapter 21 Home Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! I know I've had fun writing it! Bye!**

The Kidnapping Of A Queen

Chapter 21. Home Again

Lucy's POV

A month, a week, and 3 days later I was so much better. I was still limping and still had some pain but nothing like it was. I had already taken a few walks on the beach. Most by myself, one with Edmund, two with Susan, and one with Peter, and one with all three of them. Why had I kept up the count? I was taking another walk on the ocean when I heard someone running up behind me. I nearly screamed until I saw it was just Peter.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." he said my name over and over again. It wasn't like him to get worked up over nothing. That was usually me.

"They found your cordial and dagger!" he exclaimed.

"What" I said.

"Brian and Stephanie they found your cordial in the woods" he said.

"OH YAY!" I said.

"There's one other thing" he said.

"What" I asked.

"We're going home." he said.

"Oh" I said disappointed.

"We'll be back soon" he said.

"Ok" I said. We ran to get there. Even though running hurt the most we had to get back. We got to the place where we were going home at. Of course Susan and Peter had come through Susan's room so we had to go through different doors. Edmund, and I stepped up to our door, while Susan and Peter stepped up to theirs. I looked over at Caspian, Brian, and Stephanie. I had become such great friends with Stephanie and Brian. And Caspian was already like a brother to me. Edmund grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We'll be back soon" he said. We walked through and Susan and Peter did the same as us. We came out tumbling and landed with a thunk in the hall. Susan and Peter came tumbling out of Susan's room at the exact same time.

"What is going on up there" Mum called from downstairs.

"Nothing" Peter said "just tripped that's all."

"Anybody hurt" Mum asked.

"Nope" Peter said.

"But I still have a slight limp and it still hurts some." I said.

"At least most of the bruises are gone" Edmund said "Mum would freak out."

"That's a good point" I said finally getting up.

"Well Peter, Susan, are you EVER going to show Edmund and Lucy the surprise" Mum yelled.

"Coming mum." Peter said wincing.

"What surprise?" Edmund asked suspicously. About that time a puppy came bounding up the stairs. Edmund's and mine mouths were open.

"Edmund, Lucy, I'd like you to meet Rosie" Peter said, the puppy bounding in his lap and nibbling at his fingers. He gave a little yelp when she bit to hard, but she continued biting.

"What'd you say her name was?" Edmund asked.

"Rosie, OWW!" he said as she once again bit to hard, and once again continued biting! Susan and I giggled.

"Now their laughing at me" Peter joked.

"Come here Rosie" Edmund said calling her over. She looked at him like he was absolutely crazy but eventually bounded over to him and started biting his fingers, with the occasional OW! from Edmund. Once I was sure they were nice and aquainted I called her over to me. She happily accepted and started biting my fingers, but stopped when I started rubbing her belly, her legs flapping wildly.

"You know that's not very ladylike Rosie" she said jokingly. Rosie just licked her in reply. Peter picked her up and we started downstairs.

"Lucy! What happened to you! You shrunk!" Mum said starring at me. Then I noticed I hadn't regained all the weight I had lost. I gulped and Peter, Susan, and Edmund paled.

"Oh it's probably nothing." I replied.

"If you say so." she said still unsure.

Sor weeks Mum wondered what happened to me. But eventually she got over it, and the puppy got more aquainted with us. All was well once again, just like Aslan had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok thanks for reading! Even though this is the last chapter I hope you would please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I have another chapter in mind. Review and tell me if you want me to put it up or leave it at this. **


End file.
